Ultimatrix
The Ultimatrix (Ultimate Omni- Matrix) is the device that the series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien centers around. Ben will use it to replace the original Omnitrix, Which he self-destructed in his past battle with Vilgax. History Originally created by Azmuth as Omnitrix's successor, its power core was unstable and put the device in storage of high security. The Galvan Albedo, that was one of the assistants Azmuth had before he tried to create his own Omnitrix and accidentally locked himself in Ben's human form (although a copy that is photo-negative), stole the machine and was able to stabilize it. Having allied himself with Vilgax, he agreed to help him kill Ben so he could turn back to normal, while Vilgax could have the Earth. After easily defeating Ben as Ultimate Humungosaur, Vilgax threatened Gwen and Kevin's lives in order to force Ben to remove the Omnitrix. Vilgax betrayed Albedo, however, using his Omnitrix to defeat Albedo by turning his army into thousands of Humongosaurs. Later Ben activated the Omnitrix self destruction mechanism to remove it but Vilgax refused thinking he was bluffing. Ben released Albedo and forced him to give him the Ultimatrix through the same method. Using Ultimate Swampfire, Ben defeated Vilgax and then managed to escape the ship with the others. Description The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, doesn't resemble a wristwatch. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a glove-like band extending up to half of the wearer's arm. When Albedo used it, the Ultimatrix had a red color scheme. After Ben took the Ultimatrix from Albedo, the device returned to its original green color. The selection interface is identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect the mood of Ultimatrix. Modes *'Green - Active mode:' The default Ultimatrix mode, when the alien selection interface can be used. *'Red - S.D.M. Modality: '''When the Ultimatrix was set to S.D.M. (Self-destruct mode). Ben this mode activated with voice commands in order to force Albedo to remove the Ultimatrix. According to Ben, the destruction of the instrument only to destroy the universe if recovery was allowed to build for several days. Th is mode also has a timer, which is also in tune with voice commands. *'Yellow - DNA Scan Mode: '''When the foreign DNA is not in Codon Stream is near the Ultimatrix close the main features (probably to save energy for scanning DNA) until the foreign DNA is scanned. Features *As the original Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix functions as a wireless receiver for Codon Stream Terms of information. The Ultimatrix rewrites DNA carrier in a quantum level, and creates mass energy (and vice versa) as needed. *As the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix has a selection interface that uses green alien (but may be moving to the red seen with Ben and Albedo), the three-dimensional hologram of the alien selected. *The Ultimatrix can be relased using a button. *The Ultimatrix is directed to the voice of Ben and DNA, and responds to voice commands even if the Omnitrix did. 0 **Disentangling the Omnitrix: Command code: 000 Release Coupling - 0 **Omnitrix Self Destruct in 30 Seconds: Command code: 000 - Destruct 0 *Although in a strange way, the panel Ultimatrix (the hourglass symbol of peace) is always present, and usually in the chest from abroad. This allows access to other functions of Ultimatrix. *The Ultimatrix has the ability to "evolve" any of the original Omnitrix (and possibly new Ultimatrix) aliens into more powerful forms, granting new powers and abilities. This is activated by pressing the faceplate Ultimatrix, causing four gray spikes to grow, then the alien is "evolved" in its final form. So far, six have been seen. This feature was not made by Azmuth, but was added by Albedo. *It is assumed that as the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix has a universal translator (translates foreign languages and writing the language of the user). *The Ultimatrix also has the master control, which is yet to be activated (Confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie). Aliens Accessable Aliens - 43 *Alien X *Ampfibian (DNA obtained from alien itself) *Armodrillo (DNA obtained from alien itself) *Articguana *Benmummy *Benvictor *Benwolf *Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill *Brainstorm *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt **Ultimate Cannonbolt *Chromastone *Diamondhead *Ditto *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo *Eye Guy *Fourarms *Ghostfreak *Goop *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Humongousaur **Ultimate Humongousaur *Jetray *Lodestar *Nanomech *NRG (DNA obtained from alien itself) *Rath *Ripjaws *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey *Spitter *Stinkfly *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire *Terraspin (DNA obtained from the alien itself) *Upchuck *Upgrade *Water Hazard (DNA obtained from Bivalvan) *Way Big *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 Trivia *The Ultimatrix was synchronized with the Omnitrix, to avoid the loss of previously released aliens. *It seems that the Ultimatrix does not need recharging between uses. *Since the Ultimatrix was an unfinished prototype, Azmuth may be developing a more advanced Ultimatrix. *It has the same commands with the Omnitrix. *The Ultimatrix was unfinished because it lacks some features of the original Omnitrix. *Note that in an Ultimate Alien commercial, the Ultimatrix has access to all the aliens Ben has access to before (exactly 9 seconds you can see a DNAlien). It is still not possible for Ultimatrix to have all 1,000,906 genetic samples. *As of Fame the Ultimatrix has 1,000,905 samples because of the addition of Nanomech and Water Hazard. *Since it has most sentient species, the Ultimatrix can probably turn into most of the alien villians in the series. Category:Artifacts Category:Alien Tech Category:Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Co-Creators